


Orders and Offers

by Daovihi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: DQXI Rarepair Jam, Exasperation, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, jasper is a nurse, that loves hendrik but hates it when hendrik woNT LET JASPER TAKE CARE OF HIM, theyre both so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Hendrik falls sick. Jasper hates this, because he knows from experience that Hendrik NEVER cooperates with the people trying to help him.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695277
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Orders and Offers

One would think that with Hendrik's behavior over the years, he would be nothing but obedient towards those he cares about. And he is, mostly. However, it's that mostly that Jasper is currently cursing his soul out at.

"Will you hold still for one minute?!" Jasper tries to hold Hendrik's face in place. "All I want is to check your temperature, you little-!" Jasper bites his tongue at the last second. "Just open your mouth!"

Hendrik, for some reason Jasper cannot comprehend, keeps his jaw firmly clamped in place.

"It is not as though I am trying to give you medicine!" Jasper groans as he drags his hand down his face. "Why are you so insistent on not listening to my orders?"

Hendrik refuses to open his mouth. Jasper supposes he should have expected that. He lets out a sigh. Time to break out the big guns.

"Hendrik…" Jasper fixes Hendrik with the most serious look he can muster. "If you do not open your mouth, I will not kiss you for two weeks. Or hold you."

Hendrik jolts and looks to Jasper, letting out a closed-mouth whine.

"You know perfectly well that a knight's word is their bond." Jasper elaborates. "Everything I say I shall do, I will. This is for your own good." Jasper waits a beat. "But… if you are good, I shall allow you to use me as your personal heating pad. In other words, I will hold you while you rest."

Hendrik blinks away moisture. "Truly?"

"Truly."

Hendrik opens his mouth. Jasper slips the thermometer in without any resistance on Hendrik's part.

"Close your mouth." Jasper orders.

Hendrik closes it. After the thermometer does its magic, Jasper checks it. The fever isn't too bad. Hendrik will be fine. He just needs rest. Rest, and Jasper.

"There you go." Jasper purrs, cupping Hendrik's sweaty cheek in his hand. "That was not so bad, was it?"

"Mm…" Hendrik closes his eyes and tilts his head into Jasper's touch.

Jasper allows Hendrik this luxury for a few seconds before pulling away, leaving Hendrik to ineffectively reach for him. Jasper ignores him in favor of the medicine on the bedside table. He pours it into a tiny little cup, then takes the pitcher of water and pours it into a normal-sized cup.

"There is another task I have for you." Jasper brings both cups over to Hendrik, holding the medicine out first. "Drink the entire cup."

Hendrik takes one look at the medicine and gags. "No! I hate medicine!"

"I know, I know. I hate it as well. But I have some water to wash it down." Jasper pours some water into the medicine. "Do you see? I even diluted it for you."

"But it will still taste like medicine…" Hendrik weakly glares at the medicine.

"Hendrik, you would do well to remember what will happen if you are not good." Jasper reminds him. "Take your medicine."

Hendrik hesitantly reaches for the cup. He takes a deep breath before downing the medicine like a shot, wincing as he swallows. "That was horrible!"

Jasper hands the water over. "Here, drink up."

Hendrik downs the contents of the cup in seconds, only pausing to swish it around before swallowing.

"You are doing so well now…" Jasper smiles at Hendrik. "I am proud of you."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

Hendrik smiles back. "May I hold you now?"

"Not quite yet. Since you are sweating through your clothes, and you are in no state to be walking, a sponge bath will be in order. Cooperate with me, and I will share your bed."

Hendrik frowns. "But… I am saving myself…"

"It will not be sexual. You have my word." Jasper bows at the waist. "I will not do more than necessary to clean you."

"…Very well." Hendrik sniffles. "Do I, uh…"

"I shall gather supplies while you undress, if you are able." Jasper turns, but doesn't start walking. He turns back to Hendrik instead and places a kiss on his forehead. "Stay strong, Hendrik. This infection shall pass before you know it."

Hendrik smiles again. "Please hurry."

"I shall." With that, Jasper leaves Hendrik's side. Hendrik will get better, and he is going to get better sooner rather than later. Jasper will make sure of that.


End file.
